


Be My Valentine, It's About Time

by tallyjo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Castiel Angst, Castiel Makes the First Move, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Childhood Friends, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, High School, Human Castiel, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Castiel/Dean Winchester Fanfiction, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9726431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallyjo/pseuds/tallyjo
Summary: Castiel Novak has spent every second of his life pining for Dean Winchester since they first became lab partners in eighth grade science. Starting that first semester in the last year of middle school, he and Dean would get together after school, work together in every shared class at school, and basically would begin creating an unbreakable bond. They'd transferred to the same high school and taken classes together whenever possible. They're best friends and everyone in the school knows of them. Now it's Valentine's Day in Castiel and Dean's senior year, and Castiel is ready to admit to his true feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I wrote this back in June of 2016, and have been twiddling my thumbs ever since waiting for this day in order to publish it. It's short, it's sweet, it's more angst than anything else. The resulting fluff makes it worth it though, promise!! Please comment or message me through my tumblr. I want to know what you think! Thank you in advance for reading!
> 
> My tumblrs: tally-jo, itsth3simplepleasures, and spn-spams (Excessive, I know.)

Valentine's Day. February 14th. Candy hearts, pink and cheesy cards, and a lot of lovesick high schoolers feeling each other up in the hallway. Castiel wants to be them so bad.

Castiel Novak has spent every second of his life pining for Dean Winchester since they first became lab partners in eighth grade science. Starting that first semester in the last year of middle school, he and Dean would get together after school, work together in every shared class at school, and basically would begin creating an unbreakable bond. They'd transferred to the same high school and taken classes together whenever possible. They’re best friends and everyone in the school knows of them. Some people even had them mistaken for boyfriends, and holy fuck Castiel wished they were right about that. 

Dean was the embodiment of the perfect man in Castiel’s eyes. Muscles that made him strong and intimidating from his years of playing every sport ever it seemed. He had the perfectly styled golden, yet dark, blonde hair that accentuated his perfectly tan skin. The length of his hair was short, clipped longer towards the top and front and cut short, close to the scalp along the sides and back. His lips were full, beautifully pink, and as soft looking as lips could get. When he smiled, his straight and sparkling white teeth would light up the room, as well as Castiel’s want. Finally, his eyes. He had deep green eyes that were clear and light at the same time. They glistened and changed with every emotion that he portrayed. The green was beautiful, unique as eye color could get, and absolutely mesmerizing. These things about Dean just scratched the surface of his perfection, or they were literally just his surface. 

Then there were the deeper aspects of Dean. Dean’s voice was low, almost impossibly low. The most manly man voice you could ever achieve. Castiel thought his voice was rough like gravel but also the smoothest and sexiest voice to ever be created. His love and protectiveness of his brother was as fierce as love could get. His loyalty to the ones he cares for always remains unyielding and rock-solid. Then, there was the complex personality he had. Dean was always seen as manly and gruff: loving sports, muscle cars, leather jackets, bulky boots, and hot bodies at every opportunity possible. He never was one to be selective when he could get a good lay, male or female. He was just a horny bisexual teenager. But there was also the hidden parts of his personality. He had his “no chick-flick moments” policy that he kept strongly in place except for when he was in private with Castiel. He opened up and showed how sensitive he was, how kind and caring. All in all, Castiel was fucking head over heels in love, and it wasn't a recent development.

Senior year is now a couple of short months from ending and Castiel needs to do something about it. Valentine's Day is tomorrow and he's so goddamn ready to throw caution to the wind and admit his feelings. He's harbored the feelings for just about 5 years and there is no way in hell he can handle it anymore. He can handle 12 more hours of secrecy. 12 more hours before the school bell rings and his card will be in Dean’s locker. 12 more hours of restraining and not shoving Dean and his perfect damn body against the nearest hard surface and ravaging him. He can handle 12 more hours. He already has 5 years of practice. 

He's at school early. Castiel doesn't go to school early because Dean isn't at school until the last possible second and he only ever wants to be at school for Dean. The entrance and front of the school have a couple of people who are regularly early, either because their parents drive them and have to be to work or because they can escape home longer by being early. But Castiel is on a mission. He disregards all of the people around him and enters the school. They're not even allowed inside this early, as it's only 7 in the morning. The school bell doesn't even ring until 8. But Castiel needs to get his note into Dean’s locker without being caught or acting suspicious. So he walks away from the front doors of the school and down the hallway to his right. He knows the way to Dean’s locker well. They stop at his locker first every morning, then walk to Castiel's a couple halls over, and then they head down the same hallway until they reach Chemistry. They're still lab partners 5 years after being paired together the first time. So after the hallway that leads away from the entrance, he turns right twice, heads straight down to the end of the third hall, then turns left and walks a couple feet.

He stops here everyday. He leans against locker 433 every single day. He sees Dean spin his combination into locker 434 every single day, yet his heart speeds up and his palms are sweaty from seeing such a familiar place. He knows it's not because of the location or because of anything significant that has happened here. He knows it's because what he is putting into the locker in front of him will change his life. It will destroy the last five years and leave their friendship behind them and in shambles. Either because Dean rejects him, wanting nothing to do with him or his feelings. Or because, by some miracle, Dean wants him back, and that breaks down the barriers of friendship. Either way, he can kiss the last 5 years and every bit of stability they've had goodbye, because this is uncharted territory.

His note is thin. He couldn't write it all out. If he gets a chance to talk, he'll explain in words how fucking lost he is to Dean Winchester. But he can tell Dean the basics and shove the basics into his locker. The folded up square of paper, when unfolded, reads, “Dean Winchester, I love you and I have loved you since the second you sat beside me in 8th grade science class. Be my Valentine. It's about time. -Castiel Novak.” The note slips between the metal easily and is followed by the dull sound of the paper landing on top of a textbook. That's it. In thirty seconds, Castiel managed to change his life and everything that has ever been normal between him and Dean. 

He begins walking back outside, looking around in order to be sure no staff members are wandering the halls early. It's 7:07. It took him 7 minutes and now he has 53 minutes to wait and pace and think before Dean opens his locker. But he can only think of two things, two emotions, and two scenarios. Hope and loss combat one another in his mind. Love and dating, intimacy and lust, gaining what he wants. Or hate and detachment, desperation and separation, loss and leaving Dean. He checks his watch. 7:09. 51 more minutes of this back and forth, like a tennis match of the emotions in his mind, rallying the ball across the court, waiting for the point to be complete, waiting to see which side will win. 

Dean gets to school at 7:50. Castiel is sitting on the steps in front of the school entrance, enveloped in his trench coat to battle the February cold, surrounded by groups of other students who've been arriving as time wore on. He hears the familiar roar of the Impala’s engine. He didn't think about it before, but he’ll miss the Impala if this all goes to shit. He loves that damn car. In the blink of an eye, Dean is sitting right beside him on the school steps. Castiel didn't even realize Dean had parked.

The next ten minutes are spent recalling memories of the last five years, joking and sharing, “I remember when…” moments. He's cherishing these 10 minutes, storing them in his mind and trying to memorize every word in order to keep the memories vivid in case these are his last 10 minutes. And then the bell rings. It's shrill and signifies that class starts in 15 minutes and that students are allowed into the building. His 10 minutes are up. All his time with Dean may be up. He struggles to not let it show. He tries to keep the tears out of his eyes when Dean reaches down and pulls him to his feet by his arm or when Dean holds the door open for him, because currently, the fear and the scenario where Dean leaves him forever is winning the point 40-0. But he keeps himself composed and walks the entrance hallway, the two rights and the straight ahead, followed by a left and the couple of paces before reaching 434, all while listening as intently as possible to Dean’s rambling when he's lost in his mind and his fear.

Castiel leans against 433 for possibly the last time ever. He watches Dean’s strong and scarred hand as it moves efficiently in spinning in his code. The second that he hears the lock click and open, followed by the movement of the metal as it’s opened, he looks away. He looks straight ahead, above the lockers across the hallway, at the pink and red heart paper cutouts that are taped there. He partially recognizes the sound of paper moving, crinkling, of his note being unfurled. He knows the second that Dean reads the words because he falls silent halfway through his sentence. This is the moment. It's the moment his life changes. It's the moment it all ends. The silence can't be a good thing. So he tilts his head to the side, away from Dean, waiting for the slam of the locker or the ripping of the paper, the hateful words, or a hit. What he doesn't expect is what actually happens.

A finger hooks under his chin and guides it from facing to the right, away from Dean, directly into those goddamn green irises. He seen a softness in Dean’s eyes in that moment, a slight smile on his lips, a calm and gentle Dean. He doesn't see a raging Dean who's disgusted by his best friend. That's the moment that the finger and hand under his chin move and cup his cheek, the pad of the hand and thumb lining up underneath his jaw, the index finger landing against his ear, the other digits lining his hairline. Then, Dean leans down the inch that differs in their heights and slowly, tenderly, lays his lips against Castiel’s, pressing into him and his lips. He got the scoring all wrong. It's not 40-0, it's 40-40 and the hope he had of Dean returning the feelings just won the deuce. Dean pulls back about an inch, still close and holding his face, and proceeds to murmur, “It's about damn time, Valentine.”


End file.
